California King Bed
by olive.eyes
Summary: What can you do when you know the one you love loves someone else? Well in Hollywood Arts, they sing about it.


Jade paced the backstage of the talent show. Looking over, she could see Beck laughing at something Tori had said, and instead of feeling angry, she just felt sad.

Jade didn't know when she'd fallen out of love with Beck, but she was pretty certain that Beck fell out of love with her the moment he set eyes on a girl named Tori Vega. She remembers the day they met. She tried desperately to cling onto Beck, and push Tori away, but she could already feel him slipping away. She remembers their kiss. She deserved it, she knows, and she remembers thinking how they were cute together. But that wasn't when Beck had first laid eyes on Tori Vega. She remembers the showcase, with Tori in the sequinned dress and trainers. She looked so scared when she noticed the crowd, but the moment the music started she came into her own. Jade remembers Beck leaning over and whispering into her ear. "Mark my words, Jade, one day, she'll be something special." If only she'd thought it was a type of special to him.

"Now!" The voice announced, and Jade's throat tightened. Tori and Beck stopped speaking, and looked up at Jade, smiling innocently. They didn't know they were in love with each other yet. Tori patted Beck on the arm and motioned to Jade. Beck nodded, and Jade was shocked at the way she simply felt nothing.

"Introducing… Jade West!" Jade took a step towards the stage, but felt a hand on her wrist. She turned to see Tori stood with a big smile on her face.

"Good Luck Jade." She smiled, and Jade couldn't help but smile back. "Knock 'em dead." Tori finished, and Jade nodded, stepping onto the stage and raising the microphone to her lips, signalling the music.

"Chest to chest,

nose to nose,

palm to palm,

we were always just that close."

* * *

Jade approached Beck, immediately noting the worried expression on his face. "Did you write that?" Beck asked immediately. Jade nodded.

"Be honest, Beck." Jade smiled sadly. "You haven't been in love with me for a long time, and I'm starting to think I haven't been entirely honest about my feelings either." Beck's mouth shot open.

"Honest how?" He asked, and Jade shrugged, blushing.

"When Andre needed me to sing that song for him, I felt a little spark. Compared to the nothing that's been between us for quite a while, I liked it."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Beck asked, running a hand through his hair. Jade frowned slightly. She'd always thought it was adorable when he did that. How times changed.

"I wasn't ready to let you go." Jade whispered, and Beck closed his eyes. "Don't screw it up with Tori." Beck opened his eyes.

"Just like that? Three years are gone?"

"They're not gone." Jade smiled. "They're there to remind us how relationships can turn into friendship. And to show that when people such as you and Tori have a chance, you have to take it."

Beck reached over and kissed Jade's cheek. "Thank you. I won't screw it up."

* * *

Seven years later…

"I now pronounce Mr and Mrs Oliver!"

Jade watched as Tori Vega turned and smiled at her new husband. Tori and Beck. The Olivers. She continued to watch as Beck brought her hand to his mouth, and kissed her engagement ring and the new wedding band. She'd told him not to screw it up, and true to his word, he didn't.

"Shall we go put my baby to bed?" Jade heard a voice whisper, and turned to her fiance, Andre Harris. He was holding their two year old daughter, Evie Harris, and she was blinking sleepily against his suit. Jade nodded.

"Give me a minute to congratulate them, and I'll be right out." Jade smiled. "Then we'll go to the hotel." Andre nodded, kissing Jade, and walked away, glancing over his shoulder and watching Jade push through the crowd to her ex and his wife. "Hey guys."

"Hey Jade." Beck smiled, and Tori nodded politely, smiling at Jade as Trina talked loudly in her ear.

"Good job on not screwing it up, Oliver." Jade smiled, and he blushed. "I'm taking Andre and Evie to rest at the hotel before your party tonight." Jade told him, and he nodded. Jade turned and began to walk away.

"It's at seven… you've got five hours!" Beck called, reminding her.

"I know." Jade replied. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."


End file.
